User talk:Totalsolitude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Half-Life Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aperture Science Shredder page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JoePlay (help forum | blog) Stop Look, I undid your edit on the Aperture Science Shredder page for a reason. It makes the sentence just sound terrible, as well as it being grammatically incorrect. "Wheatley refers to this device as a 'Spinny-blade-wall' as written in the subtitles," just doesn't sound as good as the default sentence. If there is any problems, please contact me or KATANAGOD if you want to talk this out more - so don't undo the edit until further notice. Thanks. -- Lol really? You refer to something. The correction as I applied is what is correct. Totalsolitude 19:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, one: 'Lol really?' should not be applied to a message when discussing something. Second: in the grammatically point of view - that is incorrect. It sounds terrible right off the back, and I though you would even know. Like I said, please stop edit warring or a block will consequent. Thank you and cased closed. -- I'm not edit warring, It's fixing poor grammar. Perhaps a third party should be consulted rather you deciding that you're correct when you're not, and threatening to block me for fixing a mistake. You might want to also research the phrase "refer to" and how it is applied in the sentence at hand. You either refer to something, or refer something to a source. Totalsolitude 20:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I know using 'refer to' is correct - in only certain cases. Here, is not correct. And second, you ARE edit warring. Edit warring consists of users undoing another users edits - which you did here. Plus, I'm not threatening you; I'm simply stating that if you keep edit warring, a block will be consequent. Now stop, for the last time. I'm having a talk with KATANAGOD. If you continuing doing this action, it will result in a block. Thank you. -- 'Refer to' is in fact correct in this instance. I'm trying to accomplish the same goal you are, which is improving the wiki. I will continue to correct the error, because it's not grammatically correct. You started the 'war', not me. If you want to have me blocked for a good-faith edit, go ahead. Totalsolitude 20:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I'm not intending that you should be blocked, I'm saying, STOP undoing the edit until further notice is to be reckoned on this edit. Now please, stop. As an Ohioan, as I am one too, I respect your contribution. But all I'm asking is to stop undoing the edit until further notice. Who knows, you could be correct. I'm just saying to hold back for further notice. Thanks. -- Hopefully the issue is now resolved, however, I feel I should point out to that you started this little mess, undoing my initial edit, rather than bringing it up to ne immediately, which is what you should have done, whether you thought I was wrong or not. Also, I'm a girl, you referred to me as a him to KATANAGOD :) Totalsolitude 20:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ignore his rubbish warnings. You're right. Sorry for the trouble also. 20:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem, it happens :) that's just how wiki is sometimes lol Totalsolitude 20:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, there you go; Admin fixed everything. BTW, I wasn't really trying to intend on the mistake as much as I was telling you to stop edit warring. That's all, I didn't really care about the edit, for as I have been corrected; as me trying to tell you to stop edit warring. Anyways, thanks and sorry for the little dispute. -- Apologies Apologies for the earlier disruption with KillFeedz OG. You were not at fault, he was, and it will hopefully not happen again in the future. -- Sactage (talk) 22:38, April 23, 2012 (UTC) It's quite alright. And I see he has a history of that kind of behaviour, so no biggie. :) some people just can't handle being wrong Totalsolitude 22:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC)